


Little Sisters Are Nosy

by pegion456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Light Angst, M/M, nosy sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: A conversation between Isabelle and Alec gets Alec thinking about how Magnus knows his exact number of partners.





	Little Sisters Are Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as crack, but some angst crept in. This was inspired by a photo of Alec's horrified expression when he found out how many partners Magnus has had.

Isabelle and Alec were hanging out in the weapons room while Alec was putting runes on his arrows. They were talking about nothing in particular until Isabelle broached an uncomfortable subject out of curiosity.

Isabelle leaned toward Alec and lowered her voice so no one could overhear, “So, Alec, now that you and Magnus have taken your relationship to the next level, have you had the talk?” Isabelle asked.

Alec looked up at Isabelle in surprise and confusion, “What talk?” Alec asked putting down the arrow he was working on. 

“You know, the talk about how many partners you've each had,” Isabelle said with a laugh. 

Alec shook his head at her, “You know Magnus is the only person I've ever been with.”

Isabelle shook her head at him, “That's irrelevant. You know I was talking about Magnus.”

“I really don't think Magnus would like me talking to you about private matters,” Alec told her stiffly as he went back to his arrows.

Isabelle reached forward to put her hand on Alec's arm, “I'm your sister I don't think Magnus would have a problem with you talking to me. Unless it's really something you don't want to talk about.”

Alec sighed as he put the arrow back down, “I guess you're right. To answer your question, yes we've talked about.”

“So how many then?” Isabelle asked, particularly falling off her chair in curiosity.

Alec blushed as he avoided looking at his sister, “Seventeen.”

Isabelle frowned in confusion, “Seventeen? That doesn't sound like Magnus,” she told   
Alec as she tried to reconcile the playboy Magnus had been in his four centuries to such a low number of partner's. 

“Hey, what is that suppose to mean?” Alec asked in defense of his boyfriend. 

Isabelle laughed at Alec's immediate defense of Magnus's honor, “It means that you and I both know he's been around for centuries, and I know that he was no choir boy.”

Alec rolled his eyes in agreement, “Fine, you're right. He told me seventeen thousand.”

Isabelle's jaw dropped as she stared at Alec in surprise.

“Now you're surprised,” Alec laughed at her expression.

Isabelle closed her mouth with a snap, “Of course, I'm surprised. How in the world did he give you such an exact number? I can't even remember twenty years ago, and Magnus can remember every person he's ever been with.”

Alec looked at Isabelle with a frown, “Of course you can't remember twenty years ago you were two.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at that, “That's what you took from what I said. How about how Magnus remembers everyone that he's been with.”

Alec stared off into space for a while, “You know, you're right I never thought about it that way.” 

“Exactly,” Isabelle nodded in agreement, “Do you think he's taken notes?”

Alec gave her a horrified look, “Why did you put that thought in my head? Now I'm going to be wondering if he's taken notes on me.”At the look on Alec's face, Isabelle started laughing at the thought of Magnus taking notes on Alec's performance in bed.

“Oh god, since you were a virgin when you got together with Magnus I can only imagine,” Isabelle told Alec in between giggles. 

Alec dropped his head on the table where his arrows were, “Why did you have to put that thought in my head? Now I'm going to be aware of everything I'm doing around Magnus.”

Isabelle took a deep breath to ease the cramps from her giggle fit, “I'm sorry, Alec, but I know how bad I was my first time, and it wasn't even with a warlock.”

Alec raised his head from the table to glare at her, “I hate you so much right now,” Alec told her as he gathered up his supplies and started putting things up.

“No, you don't,” Isabelle told Alec with a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes at her, “No, I don't, but you're not my favorite person right now. I have a date with Magnus tonight and now all I'll be thinking about is whether or not Magnus has been taking notes on me.”

Isabelle walked over and standing on tiptoes she kissed her brother on the cheek, “Well, don't get to weird on him, and he won't start asking questions.”

Alec sighed as he pulled Isabelle into a hug, “Easier said than done.”

Magnus looked at Alec in concern as he pick at his food. Alec had been acting strange since he stepped foot in to the restaurant. But every expression of concern from Magnus was meet with a smile of reassurance. Alec didn't seem mad at him, but he kept giving Magnus slightly worried looks. After they finished eating and paid for the meal, Magnus suggested that they go for a walk. As they started in the direction of Magnus's loft, Alec reached out and took hold of Magnus's hand. Magnus smiled at the feel of Alec's warm hand in his, and he marveled at how much their relationship had grown. After about twenty minutes of walking in silence Alec finally gathered up the courage to tell Magnus what was bothering him. 

Alec heaved a sigh as he stopped walking, and turned toward Magnus, “I'm sorry if I've been weird tonight. Izzy brought up something this afternoon that I can't get out of my head.”

Magnus looked at Alec in concern. He didn't think Alec was mad at him for something because he had let go of his hand, but Magnus had seen a look of worry on Alec's face. 

“What is it? Is there something wrong with Isabelle,” Magnus asked in concern.

Alec smiled at Magnus as he shook his head, “No, Izzy is just fine,” Alec told Magnus as he leaned forward to softly kiss Magnus. Magnus tilted his head up to meet Alec. 

Alec pulled back and releasing Magnus's hand he reached up to cup Magnus's cheek,   
“We got to talking about past partners, and about how you were my first. Then she wanted to know how many you had,” Alec told Magnus this, Magnus could see a blush coloring Alec's cheeks. “I'm sorry if I shouldn't have shared that with her.”  
Magnus shook his head with a smile, “I don't mind. I know you and Isabelle are close, and I wouldn't want to deny you the ability to talk things out with her.”

Alec smiled at Magnus in thanks, and gave him a quick kiss.

“But I thought you were all right with the kind of past I have?” Magnus asked Alec after they broke the kiss.

Alec pulled back from Magnus, and he raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck, “You're right I have no problem with your past. No, what got me thinking is that Isabelle brought up how you would know the exact number considering how old you are.”

It was Magnus's turn to blush as he avoided looking at Alec, “Well, you know I do have a great memory.”

Alec frowned as he watched Magnus avoid looking at him, and a feeling of horror was growing in his chest.

“Magnus, is there something you're not telling me?” Alec asked as he tried to catch Magnus's eyes. Magnus shook his head as he turned to start walking toward his loft.   
Alec hurried to catch up to him, “Magnus, Isabelle said that the only way you would know the exact number is that you have kept notes on everyone.”

Magnus kept his eyes facing forward, “That's ridiculous why would I keep notes like that.”  
“Oh god, she was right. Magnus, what have you written about me?” Alec asked as he tried to catch Magnus's eye. 

“I plead the fifth,” Magnus told Alec. 

As they made the rest of the journey to Magnus's loft Alec kept trying to get Magnus to answer. Magnus kept silent, and changed the subject. While Magnus never confirmed nor denied the existence of said notes, Alec caught him hiding at box that was in his bedroom closet.


End file.
